


At The Party

by bluesey182



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, but i spent a lot of time on it so here ya go, but it didn't get any notes, idk i posted this on tumblr a long time ago, so maybe it sucks???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesey182/pseuds/bluesey182
Summary: cardan pining over jude at locke's party from book 1. this was a request i got on tumblr and i was asked to make it angsty so hopefully i delivered





	At The Party

Locke had walked in to the party with Jude on his arm. Jude, who looked like an angel of death come to collect him. Jude, whose eyes shone with defiance no matter how much the world tried to break her. Jude, Jude, Jude. Even as two faerie girls kissed Cardan, he could not take his eyes off of her--her own brown eyes piercing back. For a moment he let himself imagine that the lips on him were hers--that the hands trailing along his body were hers--and in his moment of weakness he felt a heat spread through his body. It was shortly cut off when Jude broke eye contact and he was left feeling colder than before.

He watched as Locke led Jude away, whispering something in her ear that made that toe-curling smirk of hers spread across her lips. As the two turned the corner in the maze, Cardan pushed the girls tangled around him off--interest lost after the sight of Jude in her cruel beauty. 

He needed a drink.

\-------

Cardan was thoroughly wasted. This was, of course, not an uncommon occurrence. The only strange element to his current state was that, for once, drinking would not cease the thoughts of her.

It also didn’t help that she was  _ everywhere. _

When he stumbled into the kitchens to find food she was sitting with Locke at the table. When he wandered through the maze she was laughing at something Locke said. When he closed his eyes she was there she was there she was there. And then he would open his eyes to see hers dancing away from him. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to laugh at something he said instead of whatever Locke was saying. He wanted to gather her dark locks of hair in her hands and bring his lips to hers and never break away. He wanted her.

Another bottle of wine was in order.

\-------

Surely he had been this drunk before but Cardan was feeling like he had never in his life been this intoxicated. It didn’t help that seeing Jude dance in Locke’s arms was making him feel the need to vomit. She was beautiful. Cardan wanted to deny it, wanted to hate her, but seeing her made his chest ache in a way that made him want to scream. He wanted to hurt her for making him feel like this, he wanted to steal her away from Locke and show her the parts of his soul he’d kept buried for years, make her understand why he did the cruel things he did. He wanted her to look at him, please just  _ look at him.  _

It was said on the day of his birth that he was cursed to be the ruination of the throne. Cardan thought that his real curse was to only want what he couldn’t have.

Locke was a selfish bastard. He had taken Nicasia away from him and then thrown her aside like she was nothing. Now he had Taryn in love with him and he was playing games. Locke would say the game was only on the Duarte twins, but every time his eye found Cardan in the crowd they would shine with a sort of glee that said “got you”. It made Cardan’s blood boil to know that Locke saw right through him to his deepest desires.

As the night continued Cardan could see Jude’s walls coming down bit by bit. Her eyes flashed in the way they only ever did when she was with her sister in class, left alone by the faeries yet unaware that Cardan was watching them through the corner of his eyes just to drink in the sight of her. She never fully smiled, the corners of her mouth curling up slightly at the edges, but something always stopping them from reaching their peak. Cardan wondered, not for the first time, what it would take to make her smile for real.

Cardan watched as Locke put his hand on Jude’s lower back and suddenly Cardan wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them in the grass and put his hands on the soft curves of her hips. He wanted to turn her around to face him, stealing her attention away from his bastard friend, pulling her against his body. He wanted her to loop her arms behind his head and tilt her head up with that challenging look in her eyes as he finally, blissfully, crashed their lips together. He wanted to know if she was as soft as she looked.

Of course, he did none of these things. But when he looked up he found Locke watching him like he had. 

Without a word to anyone, Cardan turned towards the house. He’d had enough of tonight.


End file.
